The New Girl
by sylar1610
Summary: AU. Mouth has spent the last two years in working in a boring as Hell Office. But when a new employee Brooke comes to work there, she bring to Mouth's life excitement and maybe something more
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Tree Hill. If i did do ya you think from reading this story Brooke would be with Julian and Mouth with Millicent.

New Girl

_"I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately"_ sounded Mouth's radio alarm clock. He at woke up to the sound of the song and turned around and stared at the time, 7:30. He sighed and thought to himself '_Time for another day of work'._

He got out of bed and headed into the shower, he stood under the pouring stream of Hot water breathed in the steam, even though it help wake him up he just wished he could go back to bed and never wake up. Once finished he turned off the shower and step out and began to dry himself returned to his bedroom and went to his closet and opened it, he grabbed a white shirt and tie As he put on the tie and began to tie it he thought how similar the knot was to a Hangman's Knot. He wonder it if it was that way to break office workers spirit.

Once dressed he went into the kitchen and grabbed the bread and placed two slices into the toaster. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and then sat down to eat his breakfast. As he did the previous day, and the previous day, and every day for the last 2 years.

He got into his car and drove to the office, the same office he had worked at for the last 2 years. He pulled into the parking lot of Baker Inc, the office that he worked for. The Job he hated more than anything but what else could he do.

He head up the stairs, he passed by several nameless people and blank face before getting to his floor. Two year of working in the company and he still didn't know anyone's name, maybe it was because he was on his computer all day, maybe because it was so incredible boring there, or maybe he just didn't care enough anymore to ask. He had stopped wondering about it a while ago.

He headed up to his cubical, his prison, sat down at his computer and began to work, he spent the whole day typing into the computer, he eat his lunch alone, and went home.

When he got home, he watched TV, he decided to watch the latest basketball match, he had always been a fan of Basketball, though he was never very good at it he still enjoyed watching it. After the match Mouth decided to go bed. As he lay in bed he thought '_Another day like every other one' _before going to sleep. He knew once he woke up the cycle would start again, boy was he wrong.

* * *

><p>The next day as Mouth was working at his cubical, typing in meaningless numbers into his computer feeling his mind slowly numbing until it would finally turn to grey mush when one of his colleague came running up to his cubical and nearly scream "Mouth, you have to see"<p>

"What?" Mouth asked surprised , shocked and slightly curious.

"You have to check out the new girl" He replied.

"Who?" Mouth asked,

"Mr Baker's new secretary, she is smokin' Hot" He replied grabbing Mouth's arm and dragging him towards the employee lounge.

Mouth personally did not care how hot this girl was, their were a hundred good looking women at this office that didn't mean Mouth got excited and flirted with every one of them.

They soon arrived at the employee lounge were several of the other male employees and even some of the female employees were standing at the doorway peering in at the new girl. They were kidding she was incredible beautiful, even in a work skirt and a white blouse.

"What did i say smokin' hot right?" the man asked rhetorically.

Mouth sighed and said "Whatever I'm going to get some coffee" he said walking in to the employee lounge.

He entered the lounge and to his surprise that despite the large crowd at the doorway, the lounge was completely empty apart from himself and the new girl.

So noticed him enter and turned and smiled at him, it was then when Mouth realised how beautiful she truely was. Her face was angelic, her hair was soft and brunette , she got Mouth's heart racing.

"Hi I'm Brooke" she said.

"Hi I'm Mouth" he replied with his heart in his throat. "Well actually it's Marvin McFadden but everyone calls me Mouth" he babbled on nervously.

"Mouth huh, that was my nickname in high school but probably for different reasons " she said sounding a little embarassed.

"Do you want some coffee?" Brooke asked trying to change the subject and eliminate the awkward silence between them.

"Sure that's actually what i cam in here for" he replied.

Brooke poured out two cups of coffee and went to one of the tables. Mouth followed her and sat don across from her. She handed him his cup and then began to pour a large amount of sugar into her cup

"Have some coffee with your sugar" Mouth joked. Brooke smiled and laughed, Mouth to found himself smiling, it was weird , he couldn't remember the last time he had smile or made a joke.

"So mind if i ask a question, this might sound a but vain but are all those people at the door spying on me?" she asked looking at them in an uneasy manner.

"Actually your right, you've got yourself a little fun club, they can't help it, I don't think they've ever seen a person like you" Mouth said.

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke asked.

"Well to be honest i don't even think there's a word to describe how beautiful you are" Mouth said

"Thanks your sweet" Brooke replied.

"I'm just being honest" Mouth said.

"Honesty huh, i like that in a man" Brooke said smiling "Say what are you doing tonight after work?

"Going home" Mouth answered surprised by the question.

"How would you like to come out to this new club that just opened" she asked.

"Your really asking me to hang out with you, but you just meet me" he asked surprised.

"You seem like a trustworthy guy, do you want to or not?" she asked. The group at the door were gasping and waiting for Mouth's answer.

Mouth thought for a minute. Go home and watch TV alone or go out and have fun with this new friend who happens to be a hot girl. The answer was simple.

"So whats the name of this club anyway?" He asked.

Brooke smiled and said "That's the spirit"

No doubt about it, the cycle of boredom and misery that had been Mouth's life for the past two years was about to be broken.


	2. The Club

"I do not own One Tree Hill. If i did do ya you think from reading this story Brooke would be with Julian and Mouth with Millicent.

The Club

After work Mouth got into his car along with Brooke. Brooke had a change of clothes in her bag because she had been planning to go out after work. However Mouth still had to change to so Brooke had agreed to come to his house and change in his bathroom well he changed in his bedroom.

"You are going to love this club, from what I hear it's a madhouse, especially on Fridays" she said as they pulled up to Mouth's driveway. "Do you go out often?" Brooke asked as they got out of the car.

"Well not really, i haven't partied in a long time" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Brooke could tell there was a story behind this but decided not to ask about it. Instead she simply followed Mouth up to his front door and said cheerfully " Well then , tonight we're going to have to make up for lost time". Mouth smiled and opened the door. He let Brooke in first saying "After you"

"Such a gentlemen" Brooke said going in. Mouth followed her and closed the door. "Nice place you got here" Brooke commented. "Thanks" Mouth replied. Brooke continued to look around the house. Truth be told there was nothing really to see, the house was very simple, their were no photos on the walls, nothing of interest, their were a few tables and a desk with a computer. On the desk there was a single photo frame but the photo was turned away from Brooke.

"The Bathroom's over there, I'll get change and be out in a second" Mouth said heading into his bedroom and closing the door.

He opened his closet and began to look through it. he did not have many clothes other than a few t-shirts and work shirts. '_How did this happen' _he thought to himself much to his surprise, how did he ordinary old Mouth end up heading out to a cool club with an amazing girl like Brooke Davis.

He pulled out one of his few party shirts, he hadn't worn this in almost two years but he could bring himself to simply throw it out. He changed shirts quickly and put on a new pair of jeans and then headed out into the living.

Brooke was there in the living room already changed into a very tight and revealing red dress. She was holding the picture on Mouth's desk and was looking at it. It was a picture of a pretty girl with red hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked surprised by what she was doing.

"Oh nothing, I'm sorry I was just curious, why is this the only picture you have in the house?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, do you want to get going he asked?" he asked trying to avoid talking about the picture.

"Sure" Brooke said uneasy and head towards the door with Mouth.

* * *

><p>They pulled up outside the club. It was called the Spinning Aces. As they lined up at the club Brooke turned to Mouth and said excited "This place is suppose to be great"<p>

"Yeah, lets hope we get in" Mouth worried if he would get in to the club. When they got to the front door they handed their IDs to the bouncer. He was a Bald black man. He smiled and said "You name is Marvin"

"Yep after my grandfather, but people call me Mouth" he replied. The bouncer smiled and chuckled and said "I prefer Mouth, head on in"

They headed into the club, it was crowded with people partying on the dance floor, dancing to the song _Only Girl._

They soon found a booth to sit it. Mouth felt a bit uncomfortable, he had not been to a nightclub in years. Brooke could tell that Mouth was uncomfortable, luckily she had the solution to that...Alcohol and lots of it.

"Wait here a moment" Brooke said before getting up and heading to the bar.

She return carrying a tray full of shock glass and two glasses of alcohol.

"Whats all this?" Mouth asked.

"These are shots their to loosen you up, this is a rum and coke for me and a beer for you" she responded.

Mouth picked up the drink and sniffed it, it was strong and smelt terrible. He took a sip of it and it tasted absolutely horrible, it was so bitter.

'_How do people drink this stuff, it tastes like crap' _ Mouth thought. His face was twisted in a disgusted expression.

"Don't like it?" Brooke asked. Mouth shock his head.

"Try the shots" she said.

Mouth picked up one shot glass with a clear liquid in it. He looked at it nervously.

Brooke smiled and said " That Sambuca, it's nice"

Deciding to trust Brooke's judgement he down the shot quickly and nearly coughed on the substance. It was like drinking acid. He gasped for breath once he swallowed it.

Brooke smiled nervously and said "Yeah it's a little strong"

Mouth took a moment to get over the initial shock of the strength of the drink. He soon noticed the tastes on his tongue and Brooke was right, the Sambuca was quite nice, it had a sweet taste, he like it.

"It's nice" he wheezed.

"In that case, try the After Shocks" She said indicating to the shot glasses with the colored liquids in them.

Mouth picked up one of the blue one while Brooke picked up a red one.

"Cheers" Mouth said holding out the small glass.

"To New Friends" Brooke said toasting Mouth.

They quickly downed the shots. Like before it burnt Mouth's throat but afterwards their was a sweet citrus taste in his mouth.

After he had finished the shot he began to feel the effect of it. He began to feel very happy and also weightless.

Brooke smiled and stood up and said "Now that you've loosened up let's dance"

"Oh no Brooke, I can't dance" Mouth said.

"Come on" she said excited and grabbed his arm and pulled him up and dragged him to the dance floor.

Mouth soon found himself caught up in the music, he didn't know how to dance and yet he just looked at Brooke and his mind was at peace. Instead of thinking he just kept his eyes focused on her and let his body flow with the music.

Mouth soon lost track of time but he didn't care. After about an hour or two Brooke started moving back towards the booth and sit back down. "Sorry Mouth I just need to take a breather" she said.

"That ok , i'll go get us another drink" Mouth said heading toward the bar. As Mouth walked away from the booth he did not notice another man walk towards the booth.

* * *

><p>When he returned to the booth Brooke was gone, he looked around the club but he could not find her. He continued searching through the club, he decided to head towards the exit to see if she went out for some fresh air.<p>

It was there that he saw Brooke and a man carrying her with her arm flung over his shoulder. Mouth got shocked. Brooke was not moving, she was limp like a rag doll. He went over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

What are you ding with my friend?" Mouth asked.

"What, she just want to spend some time alone with me" he said smiling.

"She's not moving, did you drug her?" Mouth asked angrily.

"No, she just had a few too many drinks and if you know whats good for you, you'd beat it" the man said in a threatening voice.

"Your not walking out of here with my friend" Mouth said. The man grabbed Mouth with his free hand and said "I'd like to see you stop me" he threatened.

Before anything could happen someone shouted "Hey what the hell's going on here".

They both looked and say the bouncer from earlier.

"Thank god your here, this creep is trying to ruin my date" The man said feigning innocence.

"That I lie, I think he's drugged my friend" Mouth said defensively.

"How dare you..." The man began before being interrupted by the bouncer.

"I don't know who you are but this girl ain't moving, and she came in with this guy so she's leaving with this guy unless she says otherwise" the bouncer said.

"Fine then" the man frustrated and almost throwing Brooke on to Mouth. He turned around and was about to head back onto the dance floor before being stopped by the Bouncer.

"Not so fast, turn out your pockets" he said.

"What?" the man asked surprised.

"Turn out your pockets" he repeated this time with more authority.

The man sighed and turned out his pockets. He took out several things such as a phone, a wallet and a packet of pills.

The bouncer took the pills and looked at them suspiciously.

"Their painkillers" the man said.

"Yeah lets see if the cops think so" he replied.

"YO, Fergie, Junk" he said calling to two other bouncers.

They came over and stood either side of the man. "Take this guy to the office and call the cops, I'll be there in a minute" he said.

They grabbed the man's arm and took him off.

The bouncer then took Brooke's other arm and flung it over his shoulder and helped Mouth carry her to his car.

"Thanks for that " Mouth said grateful for the Bouncers intervention.

"Don't mention it bro, to tell you the truth a bunch girls have been getting date raped at this club, I'm thinking that guy might be the guy" the bouncer said.

"Lets hope he got tossed in jail, let him know what it's like to be raped" Mouth said.

"You know you're alright Mouth" the Bouncer said.

"Thanks, you're alright too...?" Mouth began but he didn't know the bouncer's name.

"Skills" the bouncer finished.

"You're alright Skills" Mouth said.

"Thanks, night dog" Skills said before returning to the club.

Mouth got into his car and turned to Brooke who was passed out on the back seat. He shock her and said "Brooke, i need to know where do you live, what's your address".

Brooke muttered something but it wasn't her address it sound more like "Thank you". Mouth sighed and said "Look like your staying at Casa Del Mouth this evening" he said before driving home.

When he arrived he got out and went to the back seat to get Brooke out. When he opened the door he looked at the girl lying unconscious on his back seat. She looked so helpless at this moment, so different from the confident women Mouth had seen a few hours ago. Some guys might have taken advantage of her like the Man tried to earlier, but Mouth, he was made of better stuff than those guy, instead he grabbed her arms, pulled her up and carried her up to the front door.

He carried her into his house and across the living room into his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and proceeded to remove her high heels before tucking her in.

"Night Brooke " He said before closing the door and heading to sleep on the couch.

"Night Mouth" she muttered weakly in a faint whisper.


End file.
